


at world’s end (and to all the stars beyond)

by ser_atlantisite



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Battle Couple, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Other, Pirates of the Caribbean inspired wedding bc these two arent normal, Romantic Fluff, Weddings, minor violence stunning a thousand unnamed goons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_atlantisite/pseuds/ser_atlantisite
Summary: “Careful, handsome,” Juno teases, at the same moment Peter breathes, “Marry me."





	at world’s end (and to all the stars beyond)

**Author's Note:**

> Vague season 2 finale spoilers. Set some point beyond season 3

The pirates and the militia were locked at each others’ throats, the warehouse overflowing with a hundred brawls in a cramped maze of containers and dizzying drops, and their merry band of thieves was caught right in the middle of the storm. Literally, too. Someone had opened the roof and the monsoon was pouring in like there was no tomorrow. Really set the mood. The EMP had shorted out everyone else’s blasters, so it was just a good old-fashioned fight in the driving rain. Just knuckles and knives and your buddies at your back.

Juno Steel feels _alive_.

Normal people usually went jogging for their endorphin highs, but whatever. He was soaking wet down to his bones and cold as a Martian winter, but he is having a blast.

He stunned three thugs with three shots (this close, it was so much easier when they were huge) and whirled to check on his blind spot. Peter was right there, steaming taser-knife in hand, one foot on the body at their feet. He catches Juno’s gaze and smiles, all sharp teeth and heaving breaths, wild hair plastered against his face. That swell of warmth and love Juno feels whenever he looked at him is grounding in the middle of this chaos. And it was still overwhelming, sometimes, but it didn’t scare him anymore. Well, it did, but that fear wasn’t the loudest voice in his head. And when it was, well, they were learning how to handle it. Together. So, progress.

And then Juno stops ogling his boyfriend long enough to see the uniformed bruiser barreling towards them through the rain.

In one step forward, Juno drags Peter against his shoulder and brings the blaster up around him, dropping the goon with a single bolt. Peter grabs Juno’s waist to steady himself as the body hits the floor in a splash. He twists to look at the prone figure, then back down to Juno. His hands burn through the icy water streaming over them both.

“Careful, handsome,” Juno teases, at the same moment Peter breathes, “ _Marry me_.”

Juno blinks. “What did you—”

Someone comes soaring over their heads and lands hard. They turn and see three militia members wrestling Jet Siquliak to the ground. He was holding his own till one kicked him in the knee and he collapses under them. Jet’s cry is lost to the symphony of winds and clashing around them. Moving in sync, Peter has that one in a sleeper hold and Juno’s socked a second in the jaw. Jet surges up and the last guy hits the side of a shipping container with a crack.

Juno stuns his goon and spins back to Peter. The thug in his arms is already unconscious. Peter steps right over them and takes Juno’s hand, pulling him in. His gaze is bright and focused, face as serious as Juno had ever seen it. “I said, Juno Steel, Will You Marry Me?”

Juno flounders. “Are you hearing this too?” he calls out to the Big Guy.

“His proposal? Yes, Juno!” Jet grabs his stun-baton and runs to tackle a woman as big as he is.

“You—” Juno scoffs, “you’re asking me _now? Here!?_ ”

They see the next challenger at the same time. Peter spins Juno around. They hold tight as Juno snaps a kick to their ribs, then whirl again so Peter stuns them with a slash. They let go only for Juno to steady his next shots, and for Peter to take down the pirates creeping up behind them. Two brutes swarming Vespa and Rita on top of the shipping container fall stunned ( _only took three shots, not bad for left handed, Steel_ ). Vespa nods her thanks and vanishes back over the edge. Rita waves at him.

 “Well, I _had_ a detailed plan, but that was before—” Peter grunts and twists someone’s knife out of their hand, “things tend to explode around you, love, and I—"

“Thanks babe, real flattering,” Juno shouts over distant screams.

“ _And_ I’ve been waiting weeks for the perfect time but—” Peter ducks under a swinging pipe and tasers them in the thigh. He stands, dragging his hair back off his face. They’re back together in a matter of steps, grasping each other like the wind whipping Juno’s coat might drag them apart. “What matters, is I just want to be married to you, Juno,” Peter says, loud enough that only Juno can hear him over the storm. “I love you, you _wonderful, impossible fool_ ,”—that bit he declares for everyone— “so. What do you say?”

For a moment Juno can’t even speak past the giddy warmth in his chest. Peter’s gaze is steady on his own and Juno just wants to lose himself in it.

“ _Buddy!_ ” Juno yells into the wind. Peter’s brows furrow and he frowns, and Juno just laughs as a red head steps up to the edge of that container.

Buddy looks a little like a drowned cat, fiery curls dripping down her shoulders. She hurls a smoke grenade past the edge of their platform and into the mosh pit of violence one level below them. Her camera lens eye glints as she finds them in the rain.

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Marry us!_ ”

Juno looks back to Peter, and the wide-eyed smile that takes his thief’s face is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in this entire galaxy.

“I’m flattered doll, but I’m spoken for,” Buddy shouts down to him. She spins in a full circle, grabbing some poor lug by the wrist and tossing them off the edge.

“Hilarious. You’re our captain, aren’t you? That counts as official!”

“Sure, first thing back on the ship we’ll—”

“No!” Peter calls out. “It has to be now!”

(Rita’s shriek borders on ultrasonic. She’s bouncing up and down and doesn’t even notice Buddy flinch and cover her ears.)

“I’m rather busy at the—” Buddy’s cut off as someone new takes a swing at her.

A roar from Jet is all the warning Juno gets, but Peter is already moving them. The crowbar cracks Juno’s hand instead of his spine, but he drops his blaster. So, he grabs Peter round the waist and swings him up. The thief kicks out with both legs—strong as a dancer’s—and catches the pirate in the head. They go out like a light.

“ _Oh just do it Bud!_ ”

Vespa’s voice startles the pair more than anything else has. Peter laughs a giddy sound, as if their approval and Juno’s yes are the best things he could ever get.

He steps out of Juno’s embrace to hook the blaster with his toe and pivots back around. He presses the blaster into Juno’s hand and draws Juno into a more intimate hold, as if they were dancing a waltz and not _fighting for their lives_.

Juno loves him so damn much.

“Fine!” They look up to see Buddy step up to the edge of the crate again, arms thrown wide. Behind her Vespa is a blur of green, keeping everyone at bay. Rita has her hands pressed over her mouth, looking from the couple to Buddy and back again faster than should be good for her neck. “Dearly beloved, and _more trouble than you’re both worth_ , we are gathered here today to…fight in a civil war, _apparently_.” She pulls another smoke grenade out and moves to throw it beyond the far side of her container.

Juno suddenly lunges around Peter and Peter whirls himself around Juno, weapons flashing. Two militia grunts drop, stunned. Neither one let go of the other’s hand.

“Juno Steel,” Peter practically sings, “do you take me to be your husband,”—Juno tugs him out of the way of a cybernetic claw—“through sickness and health,”—Peter jams his taser into the metal wrist and they scream—“through questionable legal activities,”—Juno stuns them in the chest—“no matter…who, or… _what_ the rest of the galaxy may think of me,”—he throws the knife past Juno’s blind eye and Juno hears a thud—“here at the edge of the universe, and to all the stars beyond?”

Juno wraps his other arm around Peter’s waist long enough to shout “ _Yes!_ ”, and Peter’s answering smile is a little doe-eyed.

Then he dives past Juno to retrieve his knife. Juno squeezes off more shots, dropping one person and startling the other two enough for Jet to get his big hands around their throats.

A strong grip finds his shoulder and Juno turns, throwing his arms around Peter’s neck and pulling him down against him.

“Do you, _Peter Nureyev_ ,” he whispers the name against skin, and Peter shivers, “take me as your husband, uh, through—through good times and…bad,” Juno falters, but Peter’s arms encircle him tight. He waits. Juno swallows. “ _Even if I can’t always bring you the stars?_ ”

Peter kisses his forehead. “Even then, my love.” He leans back enough to look Juno in the eye. “ _I do,”_ he says louder, for all the world to hear. And he smiles bright as the moon and with all his teeth, and Juno can’t help his own shaky grin. He ducks to grab Peter around the waist again and lifts him, twirling his thief, his partner, _his heart_ , around in the battlefield. Peter laughs and it’s the most beautiful noise Juno’s ever heard.

“Your vows did not match,” Jet informs them plainly, if loudly, while hoisting a flailing someone over his head.

“It’s fine, darling,” Buddy calls from somewhere they can’t see. “While I don’t doubt you have rings in one of those endless pockets,”—she grunts and someone else cries in pain— "that can wait till we’re all warm and dry. As your captain, I pronounce—”

There’s another grunt, and a snarl they’ve come to recognize as Vespa’s war cry.

“—you both Husbands—”

Someone goes flying off the crate again.

“—Dammit can’t you oafs see I’m _in the middle of something!”_

A flash like a bolt of lightning shines from the top of the crate where they can’t see, and a half-dozen voices cry out.

Juno and Peter have to split again, weapons hissing with steam. They manage to land back-to-back for a moment, breathing heavily and resting against each other, just in time for Buddy to shout, “ _I pronounce you Husbands for life!”_

Slender fingers wrap around Juno’s and squeeze.

“Congratulations,” Jet calls, still mostly deadpan. He could be crying for all Juno could tell, honestly.

There are no wedding bells, besides Rita’s happy screaming, but that is when a horn blares. They all look up to see Buddy’s ship sail in through the open roof. Rita stretches her comms as high as she can to signal the ship and it heads straight for them. Relief hits Juno so hard that he sags where he stands.

Peter pitches his weight suddenly backwards and Juno stumbles. His feet go out from under him and he slams into the water-logged concrete floor. He rolls over and there, one of the militia men, right in his blind spot. With a carbon-fibre knife in Peter’s arm, right where Juno’s jugular had been.

Juno stuns them right in the throat. “Don’t touch _my_ _goddamn husband_ ,” he snarls, and shoots them a second time. For good measure.

Peter, _his_ _real, actual husband_ _Peter_ , helps him to his feet. He’s favouring the arm with the knife still in it but otherwise he doesn’t seem to care. He’s staring at Juno so intensely he can feel it, and he’s wearing a small, shy smile Juno only ever sees in private.

Then that smile twists into a smirk and he’s walking Juno backwards into a wall, pinning him in place with a lean and eyeing Juno’s lips.

His voice is ragged, low, and Juno can feel the warm breath of his words, “You may kiss your—”

Peter is pulled backwards off of him. Jet shoves him towards the shipping crate—now attached to their ship by two thick cables—and drags Juno forwards by his shirt. “We must leave immediately,” he shouts over the roar of the engines, “and you two lose all focus once you kiss.”

Juno swears at him under his breath.

Another set of pirates just seem to materialize beside them, but it doesn’t matter. One disappears behind Jet’s bulk. Juno spins to the other and decks him with an upper cut. He bounces back and Peter is already filling that space, driving his foot into their sternum. They go down and stay down. Peter takes his husband's hand and they dash the rest of the distance together.

Juno weaves his fingers, braces on his knee and boosts Peter’s jump up to the top of the crate. Peter catches the edge deftly with his good arm. Vespa drags him up the rest of the way. Juno, on the other hand, gets grabbed by his collar and belt and Jet just throws him like a goddamn rag-doll. Only half of him gets over the top, the sharp corner driving the air out of his chest. Three hands drag him safely over, and he’s still trying to catch his breath as the big guy hauls himself up.

The six of them clip safety tethers from their belts to the magnetic clamps attached to the crate. Buddy pushes a button on her watch and the ship’s winches groan to life, engines blaring with the strain. The crate shudders and creaks as it’s lifted into the air.

Rita tackles Juno in a hug so tight he loses what breath he’d gotten back. There’s a high-pitched squeal coming out of her. She’s rambling a mile a minute but Juno can’t hear a word, just lets her shake him excitedly. The comms she waves in his face has a file called ‘Wedding Vid (ง •̀_•́)ง’, and Juno meets Peter’s eyes and they smile at her enthusiasm. Then she lets him go and he decides lying down is more stable than standing, so he does that. And tries not to think about how this planet is a gas giant with less ground than sky.

Suddenly the wind gets so, _so_ much worse as the ship clears the complex before the crate is pulled completely into the cargo hold.

Juno shuts his eye and tries to press himself deeper against the slick metal surface.

A long, warm body drapes itself over him. It’s not nearly enough to make him feel like he wont slip off the edge but it’s a different kind of comforting. He wraps Peter in his arms like he’ll never let go.

“Well, _husband dearest,_ ” Peter purrs against his ear, “I’m going to kiss my bride now.”

“You goddamn better, _Mr. Steel_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favourite thing I've ever written I can retire now
> 
> who's driving the space ship you may ask? Ruby. The Ruby 7 is piloting the ship bc I wanted Jet to be there
> 
> Peter and Juno's tag team fighting based on Will and Elizabeth in the movie, and Nate/Elena in Uncharted 4:  
> https://youtu.be/E382RhUdXXM?t=8
> 
> edit 1/30: only a little bc I finally remembered all my research abt one-eyed sharpshooting woops.


End file.
